1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatically activated cord lock for one or more lift cords of a window covering, particularly for pleated blinds.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such a cord lock, which locks automatically when its lift cord is not being pulled downwardly to raise a window covering, is known from EP 0 690 199 B1. Although this cord lock has generally been satisfactory in normal use, the necessity for mounting it in a slanted head rail of a window covering has sometimes interfered with its operation.